londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Sunday 3rd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 18 Shoveler on partly-frozen Wood Green Res, also Jackdaw, Little Grebe Boating Lake (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander flew E at 09.05; Green Sandpiper behind dam, 25 Snipe & 13 Lesser Redpolls in East Marsh (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit with nest material (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, Ruff, 6 Corn Bunting, Grey Plover, 149 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, Water Rail, Little Owl, Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 5 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham: Oxleas Woods, 5 Siskin, 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Greenwich Park: 6+ Fieldfares, Redwings, Mistle Thrush gathering nesting material, singing Nuthacth, drumming m & f Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale et al). *Lee Valley RP (Hackney Marshes): 1 Kingfisher on the Old River Lea next to New Spitalfields Market buildings at 09:00, flying north towards the Waterworks (Alastair Dent). *Northolt and Greenford CP (Smith's Farm): pr Mute Swan, pr Shoveler, 11 Snipe, Jackdaw E (Neil Anderson) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2♀ Blackcap, 2 Fieldfare NE, pr Mistle Thrush nest-building, 5 Siskin - pr courtship-feeding (birdman_euston). *Southfields, SW18: 2m Blackcap in garden, one in sub-song (earliest I've heard one of the wintering birds) (Martin Honey). *Ten Acre Wood area: Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Little Egret (G. Westley). 'Saturday 2nd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Rook E 0905 (1st for year), 2 Jackdaw W, 16 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 16 Goldfinch, Gus the Peregrine still (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander around rafts, Green Sandpiper, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 27 Fieldfare (Brent Birders). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 m Kestrel, Green Lane Allotments (Roger Dewey). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Grey Plover, 156 Golden Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Clapham Common: 13 Waxwings (Debbie Howard) *Dulwich SE24: pair of Collared Dove in garden on Winterbrook Road - uncommon local species (Charlie Kitchen) *Eltham SE9 (Oxleas Woods): 7 Siskins (including 5 males) and 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Enfield (Bay Farm): 24 Rook, including 1st-winters (Robert Callf). *Fairlop Waters: Water Rail, c100 Lapwing (Main Lake), fem Scaup (Fishing Lake) (Geoff Harding). *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal at Sanctuary Pond then later at tiny 'Megs Pond' opposite feeders with pair of Mandarin, Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond, Little Grebe at Men's Pond (Frank Nugent). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap again on feeders in back garden together with a male Reed Bunting (David Pierrepont) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent near Ealing Hospital): m Mandarin with Mallards (Neil Anderson), 4 Teal (3 m 1 f), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Rob Mills) *Islington N1 (Mildmay Park): c12 Waxwings outside 58-69 etc Southgate Road (first spotted from the bus, a London tick) (Michael Rank). *Islington N1 (Milner Square): 30 Waxwings '''feeding on small berry bearing tree above childs playground 13.00hrs flew low north shortly after. (LP). ''Full name? '' *Lee Valley RP (Walthamstow Marsh): male Stonechat in ditch by bomb crater field (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: 3 '''Bittern and Woodcock at 14.30 (website). Male Peregrine, 2f 1m Sparrowhawk, 4m 1f Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1m Goldcrest, 6 Common Snipe, c.30 Fieldfare, 1m Stonechat (Martin Honey) *Rainham Marshes: Black Redstart male and female Ferry Lane South, Common Sandpiper on foreshore, fem Marsh Harrier, imm male Hen Harrier, 2 Short-eared Owl, '''1 fem Sparrowhawk, 1 fem Kestrel old silt lagoons 3pm-4.45pm {Steve Bacon) *Richmond Park: Little Egret flying low NW over Cambrian Gate (Hugh Bradshaw) *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver, m & f Scaup on n basin, 2 Little Grebe, 20+ Goldeneye, large number of wigeon & shoveler uncounted. (Jim Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 27 Lapwing, Jack Snipe '''flushed c 6 ft from me then flying + dropping c50 ft away before returning to original site when flushed again, '''Barn Owl, 30 Stock Dove, Skylark, 36 Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting, 27 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Trent Park: 4(3m 1f) Mandarin Duck; 2(m f) Goosander, Upper Lake, 07:40 hrs; 1 female Pochard; 3(1m 2f) Tufted Duck; 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, drumming; 9 Song Thrush, including six singing males; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 2 Goldcrest; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly and Rhododendron, edge of Moat Wood near obelisk, 08:15 hrs; 2 male Nuthatch; 3 male Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). 3 Goosander (2m 1f) Lower Lake, 4 Tufted Duck (2m 2f), 4 Mandarin (2m 2f), Canada Goose, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Rook (Ferny Hill farm fields). (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe 'still on East Warwick at 15:30; elsewhere 2 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Fieldfare (Barry Jones). *Waterworks NR: Little Owl and Common Snipe (G Howie) blog *Yeading Brook Meadows: 8 Teal, Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/ K. Bull) 'Friday 1st March 2013 *Bexleyheath DA5 (Hall Place North): 8 Jackdaw, 20 Redwing, 2 Jay, 1 Greenfinch, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander near rightmost raft from main hide, 1 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, c5 Redpoll near Heron Hide, 3 Water Rail (Derek Turner) *Bushy Park: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Canal Plantation at 9.30am (Roger Unite). *Crayford Marshes: 62 Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, Turnstone, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Mistle Thrush in the Copse (1st record for 2 years), 14 Shelduck, 20+ Tufted Duck, 5 Teal (John Archer). *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): 2 Siskin 8.45am (John Reid) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret (later seen at Lower Mill briefly at 16.15), 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: fem Scaup still present main lake west end. (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap has returned to defend his/the fat balls on the feeders in my garden after an absence of about 2 weeks. (David Pierrepont) *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal on tiny pond near feeders, 2 Tawny Owl calling but mobile near Kenwood at dusk (Chris Bird) *Highbury N5: 8 Waxwing outside 61 Balfour Rd 07:50 but flighty (LP). Full name, please? *Islington N1: Goldcrest singing in Gibson Square at 14:15 (Tim Harris). *Ladywell Fields S.E.6: 2 great spotted woodpeckers,5 redwings,2 fieldfares, kingfisher, 5 common gulls (Terry Wilson) *Lower Clapton E5: 16 Waxwings '''briefly on tree outside 65 Powerscroft Road and nearby aerials at 11:00 (Alastair Dent). *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Peregrine Falcon at 2 pm (f intruder chased South), 1 f Greenfinch, 1 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 10-15 '''Waxwings on tree in road off Bunns Lane for about 10 minutes before flying off north at 10.35 toward Arrandene Open Space (Xav). *Mudchute Park & Farm: Siskin, c10 Fieldfare, c10 Redwing, Goldcrest, Jay (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes: male Hen Harrier, female Marsh Harrier, 5 Redpoll (feeding by the pedestrian bridge near the entrance to the RSPB reserve), 200+ Dunlin, 100+ Golden Plover (W.Marks). 2 Black Redstart '''(1m,1f), 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Sandpiper along Thames foreshore seen from river wall at end of Ferry Lane South (west of concrete barges); male Hen Harrier, 2 Marsh Harrier, 3 Short-eared Owl, 1 Woodcock over silts 16.30-17.30 (Tony Brown, Shaun Harvey) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Shelduck, 12 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (pr), 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Water Rail, 1 Lapwing circling over lake 08:20, 1 Redwing, 12 Siskin (birdman_euston). *Sidcup DA15: 3 '''Waxwings '''by Horse and Groom pub on Main Road very briefly at 7.35 then flew low north but not found in subsequent search (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Egyptian Goose in tall dead tree in college grounds, male Wigeon, 7(5m 2f) Tufted Duck, Little Grebe trilling, Great Crested Grebe, 8+ Song Thrush inc 6 together, several Goldcrests, Siskins - lots of territorial disputes especially Mute Swans and Dunnocks (Ian Stewart). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats E11: 3 Siskin, 2 singing Coal Tit (one on Leyton Flats by Hollow Pond), Nuthatch, Fieldfare, 6+ Song Thrush incl 2 pairs feeding, 16 Shoveler, male Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 6(4m,2f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2(m,f) Goosander, Upper Lake, 13:10 hrs; 1 Woodcock, flushed, 13:40 hrs; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling, Lower Lake; 1 female Firecrest, feeding in Laurel, SW edge of Rough Lot, 13:55 hrs; 10+ Chaffinch; 4(1m,3f) Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow E17: c12 '''Waxwings again in the gardens between Rectory Road and Howard Road seen briefly 1.30 p.m. (David Keane) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe still on East Warwick, 32 Teal, 2 female Goosander, 8 (7 female, 1 drake) Goldeneye, 12 Shelduck at northern end (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Common Snipe (Cat and Dog and Angel), 7 Skylark (including 1 song-flighting), 19 Meadow Pipit, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Little Grebe, 10 + Tufted Duck, Shoveler, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft, Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail (first sighting this year) south-east corner of Shoulder of Mutton, 80+ Gadwall, 3 m Shoveler, m Teal, 9 Pochard, 50 + Tufted Duck, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, Goldcrest, Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: Green Sandpiper (new diggings Green Lane), Little Grebe (first returner for breeding), Peregrine (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs (prison): 2 Waxwings overhead flying south @ 17.00hrs (David Collins). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿